Closer
by aingeeal
Summary: Quem diria que uma noite de insônia resultaria em dias com ótimos sonhos? ::: A primeira vez.


**DISCLAIMER: Apenas a _fanfic_ me pertence. Personagens, localizações, nomes, feitiços e artefatos pertencem a Rick Riordan ©.**

* * *

 **NOTAS DO AUTOR: É um pequeno One-Shot. Escrevi por que precisava aguardar um processo no meu celular e fiquei com tempo livre.  
** **Deus tenha piedade da minha alma, preciso sair dessa vida de fanfic.**

 **Espero que gostem! xx**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Quando o vento entrou fazendo barulho pelas janelas do chalé, Percy levantou correndo e praguejou enquanto as fechava com dificuldades. O som da tranca foi equivalente ao som da promessa de uma longa noite. Ele encostou no batente da janela e esfregou os olhos, sentindo como se seu corpo fosse feito de mármore. Para semideuses, uma noite completa de sonho era um fator de sorte. Para Percy, era luxo. Desde que se lembrava por gente, tinha constantes sonhos, as vezes reais e as vezes tão confusos quanto pégasos dançando balé. Fazia aproximadamente uma semana que para o filho de Poseidon, as noites eram entrecortadas. Sendo assim, ele tinha sono durante o dia e olheiras enormes que estavam deixando Quíron maluco. A noite, quando a cabeça ia parar no travesseiro, os olhos pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.

Depois de dez minutos encostado na janela, sentindo o sono esvair, Percy grunhiu e vestiu o moletom azul por cima do pijama, abriu a porta e saiu em direção ao chalé acinzentado que ficava quase em frente ao seu. Ele detestava acordar Annabeth por razões bestas, mas se tivesse que ficar acordado a noite inteira, preferia ficar acordado com ela. Ele foi até a janela mais próxima de seu beliche, na lateral do chalé e abriu levemente a persiana. Ele viu a luz do laptop que normalmente usava, mas estava ocupada para olhar para baixo.

\- Psiu – ele sussurrou, olhando em volta procurando as harpias – Annabeth!

Um semideus que estava na cama mais próxima piscou confuso com o som acima de sua cabeça e olhou diretamente para Percy, que sorriu em desculpas e apontou para a namorada mais a distante. O menino deixou a cabeça cair temporariamente no travesseiro mas balançou a mão, tentando lhe chamar a atenção. Depois de alguns segundos ela o notou, e ele indicou a janela. Percy sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Ela desceu do beliche, e enquanto ele ia até a porta para espera-la, sabia que devia estar pondo alguma roupa mais confortável para o frio do lado de fora.

\- O que foi? – ela disse ao encostar a porta atrás de si, vestida com um pijama curto (até demais) e os cabelos soltos. Ela se enrolava na coberta de sua própria cama.

\- Não consigo dormir. – ele reclamou – sonhos de novo. Queria saber se não quer fugir com seu laptop pro chalé de Poseidon. Garanto que será mais divertido.

Ela sorriu e pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Agradeça que eu realmente gosto de você. Pode voltar, me dê 10 minutos que apareço por lá. Irei só pegar alguns papéis que estou estudando.

Como foi pedido, o menino voltou para o chalé e subiu de volta na cama, tirando o moletom e voltando a ficar só com a calça do pijama. Não era nenhuma surpresa, sua namorada já o havia visto sem camisa.

Ela entrou silenciosa e subiu na cama do menino, deixando o laptop no chão na beirada da cama. A luz indicava que estava ligado, apenas em modo de repouso.

\- Quer conversar sobre o que sonhou? – ela perguntou se deitando de bruços ao seu lado. Ele sorriu e passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

\- Na verdade não foi nada aterrorizante. Só atrapalha.

Ela sorriu e lhe fez carinho na têmpora.

\- Sabe que isso é normal Percy.

\- Sei, mas ainda assim, sinto que comigo é em uma escala muito maior.

\- Claro que é – ela disse como se fosse óbvio – você é filho de Poseidon. Não espere que um filho de um dos outros Olimpianos tenha essa mesma situação em mãos.

\- Obrigada – ele respondeu sarcástico e ela rolou os olhos. Se apoiou nos cotovelos e puxou o computador para a cama. Ao erguê-lo, a luz iluminou seu corpo delicadamente e apesar de Percy ser um cara bem responsável e tímido na maioria destas situações, não conseguiu evitar que os olhos caíssem sobre o contorno dos seios quase a mostra apoiados na cama.

Ele escondeu a cabeça embaixo de seu próprio braço e respirou fundo. Isso só pioraria a situação de sua noite tranquila.

\- Você não sabe disfarçar nada. Chega a ser ridículo – ela sussurrou.

\- Oi? – ele respondeu olhando para ela.

\- Estava olhando para mim. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas e ela rolou os olhos de novo – Para o meu corpo, idiota.

Ele sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficarem mais quentes e desviou os olhos.

\- Na verdade estava vendo as contas em seu colar – ele tentou fugir do assunto – nunca entendi o que significava a do seu quarto ano.

\- Eu já lhe expliquei todas – ela disse com um sorriso pretencioso no rosto e focou o olhar nele. – Sou sua namorada, Percy. Sabe que não tem problemas fazer isso.

Percy desejou morrer. Desejou morrer afogado no Tártaro antes ter esta conversa com ela sozinhos no escuro em um chalé afastado enquanto ela estava com um shorts que mais parecia uma calcinha. Sentiu um formigamento na região do ventre e se mexeu na cama tentando ficar em uma posição neutra para seus olhos. Ela riu e se inclinou para lhe beijar. Ele sorriu mediante ao beijo. Amava essa menina mais que tudo, e não havia nenhuma vez que ela não o pegava de surpresa. Ele encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e pôs as mãos em seu pescoço lhe trazendo mais para perto. Sentiu que ela subiu o corpo até ficar ligeiramente em cima dele. Novamente, sentiu o contorno de seu corpo apoiado no braço e respirou fundo. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?!

Ela sorriu com a boca encostada na dele e fechou o laptop, o colocando no chão silenciosamente. Percy franziu os olhos. Ela não estava estudando? Quando voltou sua atenção na cama, ela passou uma perna ao seu redor e acabou sentada em seu colo, com o cabelo loiro caindo como uma cascada ao redor dos dois. Percy congelou, apesar de sentir que o corpo pegava fogo. Ele abriu os olhos para ela e notou que no meio daquele cinza, havia um brilho sagaz.

\- O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Beijando você. – ela disse enquanto abaixava, deixando os beijos escorregarem da boca e irem para seu pescoço, brincando com a junção da mandíbula. Percy sentiu a cabeça girar e por um minuto se esqueceu até do próprio nome. Ele sentiu suas pernas se moverem e seus quadris fazerem um movimento involuntário do qual ele não havia mandado. Ela mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha e ele respirou fundo, como se todo o ar do mundo não fosse o suficiente.

Ele pôs as mãos em seu rosto e o empurrou para trás, tentando olhar para ela de maneira séria, para entender o que ela estava fazendo, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em como estava linda naquele momento. O tom de seus olhos estava escuro devido à falta de luminosidade do quarto e sua pele brilhava em tons azulados e esverdeados, graças à fonte de água que havia no canto do quarto. A cintura fina equilibrada em cima dele enquanto as pernas de seu shorts subiam ainda mais, mostrando mais para ele d que algum dia ele já havia visto, isso tudo era emoldurado por uma auréola dourada que seus cabelos faziam ao seu redor. Ele queria falar algo, mas hesitou e tudo que saiu foi:

\- Você é linda. – ele levantou a mão e pegou uma mecha, onde ela sorriu e praticamente se derreteu a seu toque.

\- O que você quer? – ela perguntou a ele.

Percy não se lembrava de ter respondido. Suas mãos desceram a sua cintura antes que ele falasse algo e ele a puxou para perto, a trazendo de volta para sua boca. Ela respondeu a seu toque como a Annabeth que ele havia conhecido nunca faria. Essa era outra menina, mais madura, adulta e que trazia para ele novos sentimentos. Percy não era estúpido, sabia onde tudo isso ia parar, mas também não conseguia pensar se era certo ou errado. Ele, assim como ela, tinha alterado alguma chave dentro de si. Agora, ele era apenas calor. Calor e desejo. Desejo por essa garota que estava montada em seu colo enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia em estado febril.

Antes que pudesse pensar, ele girou o corpo e a colocou embaixo dele. Ela soltou um suspiro de surpresa abrindo os olhos rapidamente para apreciá-lo antes de erguer a cabeça, quando ele começou a banhá-la em beijos. Para ela, isso era tão novo quanto para ele. Nunca haviam passado de somente beijos, e quando ela viu, estava em cima dele. O que havia acontecido? Para ser sincera, não ligava. Tudo que importava agora era que sua boca não parasse com as carícias que fazia enquanto descia até sua clavícula e subia novamente ao maxilar.

Percy deixou as mãos se banharem nela, mesmo enquanto tentava controlá-las. Ele tremia. De nervoso? Talvez ansiedade. Na melhor das hipóteses, era de medo. Ele levantou os olhos para ela, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas enquanto a encarava.

\- Tem certeza que está tudo bem pra você? – ele perguntou. Ela não hesitou ao balançar a cabeça, talvez ansiosa demais para que ele não parasse, mas não mentiu. Não havia uma pessoa sequer no mundo que ela confiava mais que Percy, e saber que para ele era algo tão novo quanto para ela a agradava. Ele suspirou pelo que pareceu alívio a ela, como se estivesse com medo de não conseguir parar caso ela dissesse que não. Suas mãos subiram por sua barriga lisa, por debaixo da blusa, deixando carícias e a pele formigante. Annabeth manteve os olhos fechados e agradeceu por estar escuro, pois deveria estar corada como um tomate. Ele não deixou que ela pensasse muito nisso. Quando a alcançou, suas mãos foram parar no cabelo curto e negro dele e ela o puxou para perto. Ele gemeu.

Ela olhou para baixo surpresa e ele ficou parado, esperando com que ela não tivesse ouvido.

\- Isso foi um gemido, Cabeça de Alga?

\- ... Não. – ele respondeu. Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio e puxou novamente como havia feito, o que fez com ele fechasse os olhos e fizesse o som novamente. Ela desejou que pudesse fazer isso o dia inteiro, por que foi honestamente a melhor coisa que ela já tinha visto nele.

Ela deixou com que ele continuasse e ele se perdeu ali durante mais tempo do que ela soube contar. Não demorou muito até que sua blusa houvesse ido parar no chão, e Percy encaixado no berço de seu coro, no meio de suas pernas apoiando o peso nos braços. Ele respirava com dificuldade, mas ainda assim puxou sua perna para sua cintura, encaixando o corpo dela no dele. Ele começou a investir e por cima da roupa, ela conseguia sentir seu calor. Respirou fundo e tirou o cabelo do rosto. É agora- pensou.

Percy levantou os olhos para ela, o cabeço mais despenteado que o normal.

\- Ainda pode mudar de ideia, sabe? Não quero te forçar a nada – ele disse fazendo um carinho em seus ombros.

\- Eu quero isso. Tanto quanto você – ela respondeu – aliás, você sabe que tomo pílula para regular meu período por causa das missões. Não há por que não... – ela ruborizou – a não ser, é claro, que você não...

\- Annie – ele parou ela no meio da frase e trouxe seus olhos de volta para ele. Foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou assim, e nem ele notou. – acha que eu não te quero? – ela esperou e ele fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço dela. – Você é quente – ele disse enquanto sua mão percorreu a curva da cintura – Você é macia. – ele acariciou sua coxa. – Você é linda. E eu quero você mais que tudo.

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou baixinho.

Ele olhou para ela diretamente. Verde com cinza.

\- Eu te amo mais.

Ela já havia se perdido a muito tempo quando notou que não havia roupa nenhuma já na cama com eles, e que o laptop apitava por falta de bateria. O som do aparelho foi silenciado graças ao som do amor que ele sentia por ela, e logo, ele se pegou desejando que a janela abrisse novamente, pois sentia que estava em chamas e que nunca ia se apagar. Annabeth ficou com os olhos firmemente presos no teto do chalé de Poseidon, que brilhava como madrepérolas, assim como brinco que ele havia lhe dado no mês passado. Ela mordiscou o lábio, tentando ficar em silêncio, em não causar alarde no Acampamento, mas era difícil quando a única coisa que conseguia pensar era: "mais".

Quando acabou, ele sentia os olhos pesados, mas se esforçou para descer a seu lado na cama. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade, e por um momento ele teve medo que aquilo mudasse tudo. Não fazia sentido, mas era um passo tão grande que não sabia como ela iria reagir pela manhã. Decidido que agora não era hora de pensar nisso, ele a puxou para seu peito e apoiou a cabeça em cima da dela, como normalmente faziam quando dormiam juntos. Ela inspirou o aroma do quarto, amor misturado com água do mar e sorriu. Não mudaria nem um segundo da noite. Ela continuou fazendo círculos com os dedos em seu peito, avaliando a respiração do amado enquanto ele se acalmava.

\- Obrigada, Percy – ela sussurrou. Levantou os olhos para continuar o agradecendo, para deixa-lo ciente que havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida, mas o encontrou dormindo, ronronando como um gato fazia. Ela fechou a boca e se aconchegou mais, desejando que do fundo do coração, ele conseguisse dormir as noites que tanto haviam sido tiradas dele.

Naquela noite, apesar de ter sonhos, nenhum o acordou.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DEIXEM UMA REVIEW E EU AMAREI VOCÊS PRO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA!**


End file.
